


'Tis the Season

by crumplelush



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: Gansey doesn't know what to get Blue for Christmas, Adam and Ronan have to help





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/gifts).



“You didn’t have to come you know”, Gansey says as Ronan places a golf club in the shopping cart, despite the fact that none of them even knew anyone who played. “Like hell I didn’t”, Ronan retorts as Adam removes them and puts them back on the shelf. “I need to make sure you don’t buy the maggot something completely unsuitable. For some reason I’m the one she complains to when you fuck everything up.”  
  
“That’s why Adam is here”, Gansey says, humouring Roman’s transparent excuse. He wasn’t going to admit that he wanted to spend as much of Adam’s Christmas break in his company out loud. He had an image to maintain after all.  
  
“Adam is here because he lost a bet”, Adam says mildly as he takes a grandiose hat with a price tag to match right out of Roman’s hands and places it delicately back on the shelf. They’ve been here half an hour and he hasn’t snapped yet, despite the fact that Ronan keeps putting expensive nonsense in the cart and Gansey has an existential crisis over every possible item and whether he should buy it or not.  
  
They’re here doing last minute Christmas shopping. Well, Gansey is. Adam got roped in as punishment for losing a bet, and Ronan was here because he was a soppy sack of shit and would happily trawl around Hell on Earth if it meant an extra hour in Adam’s company. Gross.  
  
All presents had been acquired - bought, made, or dreamt - except for one. Gansey had been agonising over what to get Blue for the past month and still had no idea. So now they were schleping around the most expensive department store in Washington on what appeared to be the busiest day of the year.

“Nah. You’re here as the token poor friend to make sure Gansey doesn’t buy anything too offensive and piss off his girlfriend”, Ronan says and barely gets an eye roll out of either of them. “Shut up Ronan” Adam mutters under his breath as he looks through a bin of assorted knick-knacks.

“I just don’t know what would be a good gift. She said there wasn’t anything she wanted, but I can’t just get her nothing!” Gansey frets like an anxious pangolin. Ronan ignores him and turns his attention back to Adam who has found a Magic 8-Ball and is studying it with interest.

“Why are you looking at that? You’re psychic, and those stupid toys aren’t going to predict the future” he sneers and Adam sighs the sigh of the long suffering.

“Oh I don’t know Lynch, these can be very useful tools to answer important questions. For example”, he turns his attention to the ball in his hand, “Magic 8-Ball, will Lynch get laid tonight if he doesn’t knock it off?”, he glares at Ronan while he shakes the ball and then looks down at the answer. “Hmm, ‘don’t count on it’ – seems to be working just fine to me.”

Gansey is pulling that lemon face he gets when either him or Adam reference their sex life in front of him. Well, if he’s already pulling that face then may as well go for broke.

“Oh please Parrish. You love bending me over the kitchen counter when I’ve been pissing you off. Bet you can’t wait to get home.”

Gansey looks downright queasy now. Probably remembering drinking coffee off that very counter mere hours ago. Adam for his part doesn’t look anywhere in the region of pissed off. Quite the contrary. His lips keep quirking like he’s trying to stop himself from laughing. Ronan has a feeling that the Magic 8-Ball prediction will prove to be very false indeed.

“Guys please, that’s so inappropriate. There are children present”, Gansey complains. Ronan looks around them with exaggerated gestures. “Fucking where Dick?”

Gansey doesn’t rise to the bait. He sighs and stalks over to the jewellery counter. Ronan makes eye contact with Adam and without a word they agree to save Gansey from himself and head him off at the pass. Taking an arm each they steer him away from ostentatious necklaces and earrings bigger than Ronan’s fist. Adam takes the lead, dragging them out of the clothing section and over to homewares to look at gifts.

Ninety minutes later and Gansey is no closer to a present, Adam seems to have taken a vow of silence, and Ronan is bored out of his mind. He’s so desperate that he’s driven to being _helpful_.

“OK Gansey think. She must want something. What’s on her wishlist?”

“She doesn’t have one. That’s the problem. She said there was nothing she wanted.”

“Everyone wants something. Lemme check it.” He holds out his hand expectantly and Gansey just looks at him quizzically.

“She doesn’t have one. How can I give you what doesn’t exist?” he’s speaking slowly, like Ronan is a complete idiot.

“I wanted your phone Dick. I’m gonna check her wishlist online and my phone is in the car.”

Gansey is still looking at Ronan like he’s an idiot.

“Her Amazon wishlist. I need a phone to check it.”

Gansey’s face lights up like the Fourth of July.

“Her. Amazon. Wishlist” he says, like it’s a revelation.

“Yeah, just...”

“I can’t believe I forgot to check her wishlist!” Gansey yells excitedly as he pulls out his phone. Adam groans and audibly smacks his face into his palms. Ronan can relate.

“OK, we’re gonna put your idiocy on hold here until we find the maggot a gift. What does she want?” Ronan peers round one of Gansey’s shoulders, Adam over the other one, to look at Blue’s wishlist. It’s a bunch of yarn and needles and stuff.

“Didn’t she say that her sewing machine broke the other day?” Adam asks, and Gansey whoops excitedly. “Adam Parrish I could kiss you!” he declares, ignoring a dirty look from another shopper.

“Hands off my man Dick, I’ll cut a bitch” Ronan jokes, but Gansey isn’t listening anymore. He’s heading for the top floor where the craft supplies for like a man on a mission. Which isn’t too far from the truth to be honest.

Adam just sighs. He slips his hand into Ronan’s and without saying a word heads after their friend. Ronan lets himself be lead. Now that the present situation was sorted they could head off home soon. Crisis averted, all was well. Merry fucking Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crumplelush over on tumblr and twitter etc. Can you figure out which line made me laugh out loud when I wrote it?


End file.
